Digital terrestrial television in the Philippines (fictional)
In the Philippines, digital terrestrial television (DTT) services are in development by the major broadcasting companies of the Philippines. The Philippines uses the American NTSC standard for analog television since color television arrived in November 1966. The National Telecommunications Commission (NTC) announced in June 2010 that the Philippines would use the Japanese ISDB-T standard for DTT, and issued a circular stating that the country's broadcasters must discontinue their analog services by the transition deadline of 11:59 p.m. (Philippine Standard Time, UTC+8) on December 31, 2015. But due to delay of the release of the implementing rules and regulations for DTT broadcast, the target date was moved to 2023. The commission will be using the ultra-high frequency television channels from 14 to 51 (470-698 MHz) for the establishment of a DTT service and liberating channels 14 to 20 (470-512 MHz) which is being used for fixed and mobile services. However, before the announcement, several broadcasters performed trial broadcasts using the European DVB-T standard. Preparation for the transition to DTT started with an issuance of Executive Order 546, series of 1979 and Republic Act 3846 or the Radio Control Law as amended by the local governing body for broadcast services, the NTC adopted the said order to promulgate rules and regulations in order to facilitate the entry of digital broadcast services in the Philippines and implement a specific standard for the delivery of DTT services. Subsequently organizing two technical working groups for the purpose of directing the governing body in the selection of appropriate DTT standard and upon the commendation of investors in the broadcast business, comprising the local broadcasters group, the Association of Broadcasters of the Philippines, and the NTC, issued Memorandum Circular 02-06-2010 on June 11, 2010, implementing the standard for digital terrestrial television. Implementation Digital terrestrial television broadcasting systems by country. While the NTC has selected ISDB-T as its DTV standard, it is evaluating DVB-T2 as an alternate option. Since the early 2000s, studies have been carried out on the country's digital television transition. A "wait and see" plan is being trailed and examining progresses with no resolution to ensue with digital television services in the Philippines. The NTC chose to use the Japanese standard ISDB-T for digital television in the country in Memorandum Circular 02-06-2010, noting its capability to 3 levels of categorized modulation (audio, video and data services) to fixed, portable and handheld devices exclusive of the necessity for a supplementary communication facility. In the draft version of the NTC's proposed regulations for DTV, broadcast companies who intend to provide digital terrestrial television service must have a congressional broadcast franchise before operating such services and have at least 15 television stations throughout the Philippines; have a minimum paid-up capital of ₱1 billion and accessible locally in 10 regions while broadcasting companies with less than the required television stations and availability locally, the minimum paid-up capital will be ₱1.2 billion, whereas new applicants with no present broadcast station, the paid-up capital will be ₱1.5 billion. For those broadcast companies who intend to deliver digital broadcast locally, must procure a congressional franchise and have at least ₱60 million per digital terrestrial television station. Concurring to the commission, the outline of digital technology in the broadcasting service would guarantee the effectiveness of the broadcast business and provide them the prospect to offer superior facilities to end-user. The draft outline as an enactment of the digital technology in the television broadcast is intended to provide greater number of channels, better screen resolution and stereo sounds through a conventional aerial antenna instead of a satellite or cable TV service. Initially, the commission adopted the European standard DVB-T for digital broadcasting. The broadcast providers adopt either high-definition television format or its standard definition multiprogramming. The draft IRR also states that a duly broadcast provider with a congressional franchise will deliver analog television service and must carry its present analog television programs through its digital terrestrial television service. For digital broadcast provider aiming to offer pay-per-view or restricted access will be required to seek additional permission from the commission. Supplementary services may be permissible, subject to prevailing decrees, acts and laws. The draft rules equally specify the commission shall continue to process new applications for analog television stations up to December 31, 2008 but will no longer approve or authorized to broadcast beyond December 31, 2010 and all certified digital broadcast providers will relinquish their individual analog frequencies upon the termination of its analog television broadcast transmission by 11:59 p.m., December 31, 2015. However, since the last quarter of 2014, the digitization deadline has been postponed to 2019 and should be expected that all analog broadcasts will be shut off in 2023. Deployment Terrestrial * ABS-CBN: ABS-CBN Corporation intends to spend 1 billion pesos on its transition to digital broadcasting. ABS-CBN announced on April 4, 2011, that it was prepared to launch five free "premium" channels on a DTT platform as soon as the NTC finalized its regulations on digital television. ABS-CBN uses UHF channel 43 (647.143 MHz) for its ISDB-T test, and previously used channel 51 (695.143 MHz) for test broadcasts using DVB-T. Their initial test was conducted in areas of Valenzuela, Bulacan, Rizal, Cavite and Laguna. In November 2010, ABS-CBN began rolling out its digital broadcast in 17 cities in Metropolitan Manila including selected areas in Bulacan and Pampanga. On February 11, 2015, ABS-CBN launched ABS-CBN TV Plus, a digital TV service becoming the first TV network in the country to commercially launch DTT. It also operates exclusive DTT channels (channels that other topbox devices cannot receive) and as well has an HD transmission of their flagship Channel 2. * PTV: The state broadcaster People's Television Network, Inc. began DTT trials using ISDB-T in 2009 used channel 48 (677.143 MHz). In 2011, the Japanese government donated additional equipment to the network in order to improve its digital services. PTV 4 is also planning to operate an Emergency Warning Broadcast system (EWBS) using the digital platform. PTV currently uses channel 42 (641.143 MHz). * 5: TV5 Network, Inc. (formerly known as ABC Development Corporation/Associated Broadcasting Company) uses ISDB-T for its DTT trials; a simulcast of DWET-TV through DWDZ-TV. TV5 was broadcast on two Digital TV Channels as part of their Digital TV Test Broadcast; these are Channel 42 (641.143 MHz) from Nation Broadcasting Corporation and Channel 51 (695.143 MHz) from GV Broadcasting Corporation. Currently, 5 (and its sister station, 5 Plus) is broadcasting on Channel 51 (695.143 MHz). * GMA: GMA Network, Inc. applied for a digital television license from the NTC to install and maintain transmitting stations that will be attuned with and utilize to offer digital terrestrial television and digital mobile TV broadcast services, using channel 27. Areas planned for a temporary digital broadcast will cover the cities of Quezon City, Makati, Pasig, Tagaytay, and Angeles in Pampanga; and areas like Ortigas, Cavite, and Calumpit in Bulacan. GMA was vocal about the NTC's choice of DTV standard; on March 27, 2011, a GMA executive proposed the use of the updated European standard DVB-T2 as opposed to ISDB-T due to its better quality. However, the NTC did not change its decision. However, after few years they are ready to adopt the ISDB-T standard. Currently, they are broadcasting on Digital UHF Channel 15 (479.143 MHz) on ISDB-T. * GSTV: GS Media Network officially launched ISDB-T DTT in 2012. * NET25 and INCTV: Eagle Broadcasting Corporation in partnership with the Christian Era Broadcasting Service International, launched the first digital television station in the country, DZCE-TV UHF Channel 49 (683.143 MHz), GEMNET, in 2007. Initially broadcasting in DVB-T, it shifted to using ISDB-T in 2009. However, following the launch of INCTV, digital transmissions initially conducted during analog off-air periods from 12-4AM. By September 5, 2017, the network was given a "special authority" by the National Telecommunications Commission to transfer its analog broadcasts on UHF Channel 48 to allow full-time digital simulcast. * BEAM: Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc., owned by a joint consortium led by Bethlehem Holdings, Inc., an investee of Globe Telecom Retirement Fund through its holding company HALO Holdings Inc. (which owns 39 percent of Altimax Broadcasting Company), applied for digital terrestrial broadcast but still vocal to the DVB-T2 digital system. The station uses the frequency UHF Channel 32 (581.143 MHz). * SEC:'''Solar Entertainment Corporation is currently testing its DTT using ISDB-T on UHF Channel 21 (Alternate Feed on 515.143 MHz), Channel 22 (521.143 MHz) and UHF Channel 30 (569.143 MHz) operated by subsidiary SBN. Solar also operates free-to-air and exclusive DTT channels. On 1st quarter of 2018, Solar launched its own digital setup-box called Easy TV. * '''SMNI: Sonshine Media Network International is conducting a DTT testing using ISDB-T on UHF Channel 40 (629.143 MHz). * Hope Channel Philippines and GNN: Gateway UHF Broadcasting and First United Broadcasting Corporation is conducting a DTT testing using ISDB-T on UHF Channel 45 (659.143 MHz). * CNN Philippines: On January 28, 2016, Radio Philippines Network and Nine Media Corporation is conducting a DTT testing using ISDB-T on UHF Channel 19 (503.143 MHz). * Light Network: On March 1, 2017, ZOE Broadcasting Network made history on Philippine TV broadcasting as it switched to digital-only broadcasting, using DZOZ-TV Channel 33 (587.143 MHz). Light Network is the first TV network in the country to fully abandon its analog transmissions and shift to digital television, as network engineers stated that they have been prepared for years to make the switch happen. * IBC: In October 2017, despite its impending privatization, the state-sequestered Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation managed to conduct DTT testing using ISDB-T on UHF Channel 26 (545.143 MHz). * DZRH Television: Manila Broadcasting Company, the largest radio network in the Philippines, has started conducting its DTT broadcast in Cebu City using UHF channel 43 (647.143 MHz). * UNTV: Progressive Broadcasting Corporation, owned and operated by Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International is currently testing its ISDB-T on UHF Channel 38 (617.143 MHz), and it can be viewed in Mega Manila, Bulacan, Pampanga, Tarlac, Cavite and other nearby provinces. * RJTV: On January 4, 2019, Rajah Broadcasting Network started its broadcasting on digital using UHF Channel 29 (563.143 MHz). RJTV is also the second TV network in the country to fully abandon its analog transmissions and shift to digital television. Category:Uncategorized